Kessa Youngroot
Born deaf, Kessa Youngroot, '''also known as '''Lady Kessa Coneaglen, is a young half-elf who made a deal with a demon and now has a set of demonic powers. Silent and perceptive, Kessa is usually found traveling with the much louder Asuga and Twister Tallgull aboard the Scarlet Maiden. Appearance Kessa is fairly tall for her age, with long auburn hair that goes down to her hips which she prefers to wear in a braid. Her ears aren't quite as pointy as an elf's, but not quite as round as a human, a signal of her half-age lineage. Her eyes are bright green like emeralds, her face made up of long features and a small spattering of freckles across her cheeks. Her outfit varies from day to day, but typically it mainly consists of a simple tunic with a green vest that matches her eyes and knee-high leather boots. Personality Whether it be from never having a voice or it just being the way she is, Kessa has always been quiet. She prefers to watch from the sidelines, observing others and how they work, but many tend to mistake her silence for passiveness. On the contrary, Kessa's mind is always moving. She's always thinking of different ideas and calculations to explain everyday problems and scenarios, but rarely finding anyone willing to listen to her explain it. Even so, that doesn't stop her from coming up with wildly ambitious ideas and plans during the day and thinking up conspiracies and theories at night. With a mind that never stops working, Kessa oftentimes finds herself bored with the world that goes on around her. She tends to come off as aloof and distant, but this is only partially false. She does get excited, but rather only over topics she has an interest in. Any other time, Kessa has little to no attachment to emotions. She prefers to view things with cold, hard facts and logic and refuses to believe in anything that might usurp that. Powers and Abilities Half-Elf * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Warlock * Spellcasting * Pact Magic * Eldritch Invocations * Pact of the Tome Spells Cantrips * Mind Blast * Black Flames * A Call Beyond 1st Level * Cause Fear * Hellish Rebuke * Command 2nd Level * Scorching Ray * Blindness/Deafness * Crown of Madness Invocations * Eldritch Spear * Book of Ancient Secrets Relationships Family Payarus Coneaglen Keywenys Coneaglen Weston Youngroot Eilroris Coneaglen Kent Coneaglen Scarlet Maiden Asuga Twister Tallgull Caelan Luemoroth Notable Equipment Book of Shadows As a result of her pact with Mozrath, Kessa obtained a grimoire called the Book of Shadows. Imbued with powerful, dark energy, the book of shadows contains all sorts of spells, stories, and secrets involving the lower planes and things mostly rejected by the world of man. Every warlock that chooses the pact of the tome receives a book of shadows, and the holder gets to fill it with knowledge as it sees fit. In Kessa's case, the spells she has chosen to put in it are listed below. Cantrips * Spare the Dying * Sacred Flame * Shocking Grasp Rituals * Find Familiar * Speak with Animals Synopsis Early Life From the moment of her birth, Kessa was considered an outcast. Born in the sprawling sun elf city of Nelse Aethel, Kessa was the result of a scandal. Her mother, a sun elf named Eilroris Coneaglen, eloped with her father, a human named Weston Youngroot whilst on a long-term dignitary trip to Estiwan. A year prior, she had conceived her older brother Kent, and once they had eloped, the two of them had Kessa. Her mother couldn't exactly hide the fact that she was pregnant. Due to the scandal it would cause if Kessa and her brother were to be cast out of the family, and from intense pushing from her mother, Keywenys Coneaglen, Kent and Kessa were allowed to stay in the grand Coneaglen home of Parlton Manor. Born Kessa Coneaglen, Kessa was estranged from the moment of her birth. On top of not being fully elf, Kessa was also born without the ability to hear. She was often referred to as having a "double-disability," which affected most of her childhood. Growing up, she was required to have a handmaiden with her at all times to compensate for her lack of a sense, as well as to communicate via writing board when in the company of others, especially dignitaries. Kessa grew to hate the handmaidens that accompanied her, as well as the board she was forced to write on. She already communicated with Elvish Sign Language, or ESL—it's simply that no one other than her mother and brother bothered to learn in. By the time she was fifteen, Kessa tried to stay away from the complications of high society as much as possible. She was always either in her bedroom or out in the forest and wilds near the city, reading to pass the time. However, one day, the strangest thing happened. When Kessa entered her bedroom, she saw the mirror on her vanity rippling with an image, with the face of a strange blue boy behind it. At first, Kessa was afraid, but then curiosity took over. Eventually, she began to speak with the strange boy in the mirror, who introduced himself as Twister Tallgull. She learned that this Twister boy was an air genasi, apparently trapped away in a strange castle in the Elemental Place of Air. Slowly, Kessa began talking more and more to Twister. Once she determined that he wasn't a threat, she began talking to him on a daily basis, providing her a bit of comfort in the grand scheme of things. However, it wasn't enough. Kessa persistently felt lonely and powerless in Nelse Aethel, and as she grew, she watched her brother slowly work her way up the rank and earn enough power to be respected, while she wasted away in the dirt. Perhaps it is this desperation for power and acceptance that drove her into the woods by herself one day, after once again being brutally reminded of her place in the city. She had been carefully excluded from an important banquet with a nearby city and, in anger and frustration, she rushed out into the woods. It is here, deep in the darkest heart of the woods, that Kessa found the will-o-wisps. She listened to their whispers, which guided her to a large tree standing in the middle of a clearing. There, she saw a beautiful woman with large bat wings sitting in the branches, who introduced herself as Phisixia. It would be later on that Kessa would discover that Phisixia was an incubus but at that moment, Phisixia struck a deal with Kessa. She said that she was drawn by her pain, and she would give her the powers she so wanted to equal the playing field as long as Kessa devoted her service to her. Kessa hesitated, but reluctantly agreed, returning to Nelse Aethel with newfound powers and abilities. However, the rest of the sun elves did not take kindly to this. Horrified by what Kessa had done, she was promptly exiled from the city at the young age of 13, ordered never to return. The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Kessa's zodiac sign is Scorpio, the scorpion. * Kessa uses CSL to communicate, also known as Common Sign Language. Quotes